The application relates to a lever actuated switch assembly for generating multiple output states and, more particularly, to a lever actuated switch assembly in which a PC board forms part of the switch structure.
Lever switches that translate discrete positions of a lever into varying electrical contact states are known. Such switches can include complicated mechanical assemblies and may be expensive and unreliable. One use environment for such switches is on a control head in an emergency vehicle, where the switch actuates emergency warning devices such as signaling lights and sirens. Such switches are subject to long-term rough use under a wide range of environmental conditions. In this use environment, the several positions of the switch lever corresponding to different electrical states must be positively indicated to the user and stable when subjected to vibration and shock.
An objective of the present application is to disclose an improved lever switch having increased durability and lower cost of manufacture.